A Rainha Voadora
by Lucia-Rossa
Summary: Um rei apaixonado. Uma rainha entediada. Declarações de amor jogadas ao vento e um sonho capaz de passar por cima de qualquer coisa: Jadis queria voar!


As Crônicas de Nárnia pertence a C.S. Lewis. E Labirinto – A Magia do tempo pertence a Jim Henson. Não estou ganhando nada com isso.

* * *

- Amo seus olhos e toda sua esplendida luz! Não há estrela no Universo que me apague a admiração que sinto por ti. - e, ao dizer isso, sorriu com todos os músculos que lhe cobriam a face, sem perceber que suas palavras decoradas já não surtiam efeito algum.

Enquanto isso, no outro lado do olhar, Jadis, entediada e encardida, observava o negro céu que lhe cobria a sacada. E estava bem pensativa admirando o infinito quando seu suposto amado lhe disse tais o tempo em que sua mera presença seria o suficiente para lhe cobrir todo olhar, mas hoje, nem mesmo a incansável poesia que lhe vibrava nos ouvidos seria capaz de superar o infinito sonhar.

Há dias seu amor vêm se esvaindo por entre seus olhares sem que Jadis consiga explicar a razão. "Talvez seja hora do sentimento migrar de dono, encontrar outro ser." - pensou sem se preocupar - "Os sentimentos têm mesmo essa propriedade, vêm e vão sem avisar. Deve ser natural" - e deu de ombros esperando seu antigo amado a abandonar. "Eu devia manda-lo embora, não o aguento mais aqui. Sua voz me irrita, quero-o bem longe daqui." E assim, pensava enquanto seu amado despejava sentimentos e poemas em seus ouvidos sensíveis.

- 23 horas, hora de partir. Infelizmente abandonarei minha bela dama, mas amanha estarei aqui.

E, com pesar no coração, Jareth se foi, pensando na beleza de Jadis e em todo seu amor. "Ela não suspirou sete vezes hoje" - refletiu - "Ela nem sequer me admirou. Há dias que seus sonhos não cruzam com meu olhar. Há dias que ela não deve mais me amar." -E tristonho e acabrunhado, recolheu seu bandolim enquanto pisava, com seus pés crocantes, nos mais belos jasmins.

Enquanto isso, Jadis admirava o luar. Pensava em quanto mundo havia no além para admirar. E pensou. "Esse babaca não está com nada. Quero alguém que possa para longe me levar!" E pensou em todos amantes de seu reino que poderia conquistar. "Será que entre eles há algum que saiba voar?" E depois se recolheu, para descansar seus ossinhos que tanto foram abraçados pelo amado seu.

No outro dia, pela manhã, dentro da grande torre, procurou no google notícias sobre algum súdito voador. E, para sua grande surpresa, descobriu que, entre o mais remelentos dos mendigos abandonados, havia um que podia voo alçar!

- Busquem-no - ordenou a Feiticeira Branca e, ansiosa, esperou por aquele que, de agora em diante, iria amar.

- Mas senhora. - indagou a pobre criada - O que seu noivo iria pensar?

- Pense ele o que quiser. Não quero amante que não saiba voar! E se ele insistir, ou ao menos chorar, diga aos soldados para sua cabeça cortar.

E assim foi acertado, se seu prometido soltasse ao menos uma lagrima, seria decapitado.

E logo chegou o mendigo, o novo prometido, com seus trapos luxuosos e seus olhos rancorosos:

- Se na rua sozinho vivo, é por não querer abrigo. Já fui nobre, já fui plebe, mas agora sou alegre. Não me importune com suas ordens, não me mande buscar. Pois sou livre toda vida, mesmo que minha vida queira tomar. - disse o mendigo aos pés da rainha da Nárnia que, ofendida e humilhada se sentou acabrunhada e se pôs a reclamar:

- Se já foi nobre ou já foi plebe, disso não vou me queixar. O que desejo e apenas quero é seu dom de voar.

– Pois se é isso que desejas, uma vez eu vou lhe dar. Mas aproveite muito bem, a única vez em que comigo irá voar!

Bem alegre e satisfeita, Padis se pôs a pular, e sorrindo muito contente o perguntou como voar:

– Como voar?

– Suba aqui em minhas costas que eu vou lhe carregar, mas tome bastante cuidado, se cair não vou lhe segurar.

– Pois bem que assim seja, não é preciso me segurar, não me importa que eu caia, o que me importa é voar.

E assim fizeram eles, bem do jeito que vou contar. Padis lhe subiu às costas e, pela janela, colocou-se mundo a fora a voar. E que feliz ela ficou, que maravilhosa sensação! Lá de cima, com o vento lhe acariciando o fino rosto, com seus olhos, passou a tudo admirar.

Viu passarinho, viu estrela, viu pessoas pequeninas que lááááá embaixo se colocavam a andar. Viu girafa voadora, viu dragão que vive no mar. Viu montanha toda gelo, viu gafanhoto de algodão, viu de tudo e por tudo sentiu paixão. Era isso que queria para a vida admirar, não queria fantasia, não queria mais altar, agora tudo que queria era, para sempre voar, voar, voar, voar:

– Não deixe nunca mais, meus pezinhos eu pôr no chão. Eu só quero a partir de agora viver aqui no altão.

Mas o mendigo sem paciência nem a quis escutar, sem pensar duas vezes, colocou-se a sacolejar:

– Hey you!- gritou a Feiticeirinha. – Não me jogue do alto. Não quero me espatifar naquele sujo chão! Minha nobreza é de muita classe, devo ficar aqui no alto desse mundão.

– Pois se quer continuar no alto, que anjo vire e viva em nuvem então. Mas, se depender de minhas costas jamais sairá novamente do chão.

– Mas é muita ousadia, seu patife bobalhão. Pois pedirei sua cabeça assim que descermos até o chão, chão, chão... até o chão!

E então o belo mendigo, riu-se muito bem altão:

– E quem disse, minha princesa, que contigo irei ao chão? É daqui mesmo do alto que verei a colisão. Quero ver se faz barulho essa sua pose de pavão.

E com raiva e muita fúria atirou a dama à morte, retirando-a de suas costas abandonando-a a própria sorte... Mas para sua surpresona, não foi no chão que ela ficou, pois seu cabelo de Feiticeira numa arvore se enroscou:

– Ora veja que surpresa que o destino preparou. Que a sua malvadeza o meu sonho realizou! E não é que saí ilesa depois que o malvado me soltou?

E assim a feliz rainha nunca mais o chão tocou. E com toda realeza, enroscada à bela árvore, para sempre ela ficou... dizem por aí que se casou com um pássaro incandesceste muito, muito bonitão, tricotou belas frutas e fez dança de salão... Mas o que importa de verdade é que, casada ou não, Jadis, muito feliz, nunca, nunca voltou ao chão.

* * *

Esse é um conto curto e divertido, com uma pitada de irônia pura e humor negro com personagens esdrúxulas e capazer de qualquer coisa. =O


End file.
